Pruhun A-z
by Pruhun
Summary: A-Z drabbles of Prussia and Hungary
1. Chapter 1

A - Austria

Glibert just stood there , watching her from behind some bushes ( yes , I know that's strange but there were no trees ). You all are probably wondering , what's the awesome Prussia doing or where he is or god he is so sexy , but back to the story ... Gilbert is currently in the backyard of Austrias house , doing what ... Spying on Hungary , so you won't be surprised he has been doing this since she got married and divorced from that snobby Austria but what puzzled Prussia most was why was she still living with him. He should have been the one to end up with Hungary , sure he thought she was a boy at first but those are minor details and now he watches her from behind some bushes like France does with England . He has never missed a single day since to miss seeing her gorgeous forest green eyes to look up to see who's there.

"Prussia ?" a voice calls out to him

Starled he looks up to see those forest eyes " Hungary ?! " ashamed of his awesome self that he had been caught .

" What are you doing here you idiot you know Austria doesn't like it when you steal his potatoes " she sneered at him .

" What no ! , I just was here to tell you ... " well if he ever had a chance to talk to her now was it , he would say something right now ...

" Hungary , I love you so much and you don't deserve to be with that Pancy ass Austria so leave with the awesome me ! "

Oookay that wasn't the best line he could come up with .

" what are you saying ?" she asked starting to become irritated .

" we'll it was now or never , to be or not to be with Hungary ." he thought .

" Liz ever since I meet you , I've had this feelings of some sort and now I know it's ... Love towards you, do you have the same feeling . Do you love me if so would you like to live with me in Germany's basement , might not be romantic but still . "

While Hungary was struck with silence , Prussia took it as a no and turned and headed into the woods, as he got deeper into the forest he heard running foot steps and felt some one hug him from behind.

" you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that Prussia , I love you too.

* * *

So what do you think , should I keep on going

Reviews help

Hetalia doesn't belong to me


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok first of all I'm so sorry I toke so long to update but going back to the story ... Prussia please do the honors**

**Prussia : pruhun doesn't own the awesome but not as awesome as me hetalia , kesese**

* * *

B - bad touch trio

Now Hungary was not one of those people or countries in her case to get annoyed easily ( really ) , but the France , Spain and Prussia or how Prussia calls themselves " _the awesome bad touch trio "_ just hit the right spot for her to get annoyed and unleash her powerful frying pan of doom ! And eversince she and Prussia started dating well lets just say they are a packet deal , you can't get Prussia without the rest of them , now most days went on like well ... This

Pruhunpruhunpruhunpruhun(areyoureadingthispart?)pruhunpruhun

I was just another peaceful day for Hungary , here she was enjoying her day with her (awesome as Prussia puts it ) boyfriend in there cosy basement , yeah the wont move out just yet , it's fun to bother Germany , well anyways as I was saying calm, peaceful perfect right well this usually lasted a few seconds ontill...

"Prussia my dear Amigo , how are you and the Hungary today ?! "

"Oui it's been so long since we saw you "

Yep here they are right on time , prussia's dear friends .

" Spain , France my dear freunds why are you guys doing here kesese."

" yeah_ france , Spain don't you guys have somewhere to be like with your girlfriends or in your case France boyfriend . _Hungary asked with a very annoyed voice .

Totally ignoring her tone Spain replyed for the both of them , " well you see Mexico ( yes I like spamex , don't judge ) was going shopping in the rural part of Mexico and England well he got dragged in shopping and we barely escaped alive , you know how good she is with the rifle of hers , so we decided to come vist you guys and maybe invite you to go mess with Germany or something eles ."

" no . " hungary responded before Prussia could

"but , hungarrry " Prussia pouted

" no is no Prussia remember last time

_Flashback_

_"kesese " _

_" Prussia don't you dare take of your clothes "_

_"ahh RAPE "_

_" France leave that poor old lady alone " _

_" canta y no llores "_

_"Spain shut the fuck up ! "_

_End of flash back _

"I had to take care of all three of you "

" but Hungary I promise I won't be like that this time , I promise ." Prussia begged

" o okay but if you dare do that one more time , I will get Mexico and England and we will beat you asses."

"y-yes mam ." all three of them said afraid for there lives .

"okay let's go "

**Destination / mission for today : scare the Italian twins **

Germany pov

" Italy , give me 10 laps around the track NOW !"

It was another day of training Italy and for some reason romano decided to join today

"you don't talk to my brother like that you potatoe sucking bastard ."

Hmm why couldn't he just have one single day of being calm but it seems god didn't want it that way

"vee Germany , I think I hear something in the bushes "

" ugh Italy I might just be another bird or something "

"ha your just scared to scared to Check it out you wuss , don't worry Italy I'll go check since this potatoe bastard is to scared ."

I just stood there as Romano went to check out a bush , I just hope he doesn't get too scared its a lot if work to catch up to these Italians then the explanation I have to give Mexico since Romano always screams towards her.

" aha see Italy there is nothing to worry it was just ... FRANCE , RUN ITALY.

"VEEEEE"

"what Italy , Romano get back here ! I turned to look at the bush and yep there was France with Spain and Prussia and his girlfriend , Hungary ."

Far away you could still here the screams of _Mexico ! And Veeee , _well they'll just have to fac the wrath of Mexico .

End of POV

So there sat Hungary , staring angrily at the bad touch trio , why do they mess with Italy and Romano always , it was annoying... But in the end it was fun to see what happened to them in the end .

" kesese that was so awesome France !" Prussia laughed while giving a high-five to him

" oui it gets easier each time "

While France , Prussia and Spain were laughing there asses off they didn't notice the ominous shadow behind them but Hungary did as she turned around , she joined the ominous shadow

Noticing that Hungary was no where to be seen prussia turned around and froze as if he saw the devil and tapped France and spain on there shoulders , still laughing the turned around but once the saw who was behind them ...

" M-M-Mexico , cielo ... " Spain stuttered out as he saw Mexico standing there with a shotgun in hand with a very cross look on her face , behind her two very scared Italians , a british man carring a ton of bags and Hungary looking very smug.

" Don't you dare cielo me you idiot ." Mexico replaid with an tint of accent .

"what have I told you if romano came running towards me again saying that France tried to rape him ?"

"t-that you would beat the crap out of us "

" and what did you guys do to them?"

"RUUN! " Spain yelled

" You can't run from me cabrones , I'm fucking Mexico "

" that you are sweetie " Spain called out

" Eapaña " Mexico called out shouting at all three of them with perfect accuracy

And that was one of the days with the bad touch trio

* * *

**so what do you think , do you like it so far**

**Review please **


End file.
